


Handling It

by purgatoan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Canonical Character Death, Dark fic, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Sam Winchester, Killer Sam, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder, Possessive Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Not many things piss Sam off, but the only thing that makes him lose control is people that his brother’s interested in, even if nothing happens without his knowledge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is something else, guys! So, if you’re bothered by Sam being kind of a psycho, then don’t read! But, I’m pretty proud of it and I’d love to hear your opinion!

There wasn't a lot of things in the world that pissed Sam off.

He could handle traffic, which drove Dean insane. He could handle a grocery store being out of his favourite things to eat, but if they were out of pie, it had a completely disastrous effect on Dean. Sam didn’t mind radio stations that flickered when they’re driving through the desert or TVs that didn’t work in the motels they’re crashing at, but those types of things made Dean groan in annoyance at least.

There were only a few beings that pulled Sam’s strings throughout his whole life, but they earned that. 

Lucifer. Azazel. Alastair. Ruby. Michael. Zachariah. Anna. 

No one messed with his family and came out alive, after all.

But Gunnar Lawless? He didn’t do anything wrong, per se. Hell, they didn’t even meet him, but the fact alone that Dean used to have a crush on that guy was enough for Sam to get pissed off and jealous. Yes, that never failed to make the best of Sam’s possessive side. 

Anyone that dared to flirt with Dean or cast longing stares in his direction was automatically labelled as threat by Sam. Not the cosmic or supernatural kind of threat, for sure, but still some kind of a danger hiding in the dark. Of course, after Dean and Sam finally got together it didn’t matter much, because Dean was no one’s, but Sam’s. However, the time had come that Sam had to confront his used-to-be competitor for Dean’s affections.

Sam tried not to show any emotions as he saw Dean talking with Gunnar and gushing over the man’s career, but it wasn’t easy. Everything in him was screaming to get Dean out of there, forget about the case, and claim Dean as his again. He would do anything to get rid of that feeling which made his heart race, hands shake and mind scream.

And the worst was the fact that they both used to invite people to their bed once in awhile if they stumbled upon someone they were equally interested in. And it was okay if they were both honest about it, but it would probably be different that time. Sam could tell Dean would ask him to do that with Gunnar and Sam had no idea what to say. No idea at all. 

He didn’t want to say no to that request, mainly because he was sure it would only be a one time thing. What else could it be, right? Also, he could see how excited Dean was and Sam would do everything to make Dean happy. But his jealousy wasn’t an easy demon to tame. 

Eventually, they all ended up in a shady motel room, but Sam set one rule: he was the one in charge. It wasn’t difficult for Dean to accept that at all and Gunnar followed that as well, fortunately. However, that didn’t do much to sate Sam’s anger and he knew he would have to take care of that later. And Dean didn’t have to know about that.

Sam suspected that Dean already knew about most of the times Sam got rid of people that dared to hurt Dean in any way, even if Dean didn’t mention it. But there was a lot of things they’ve never talked about, it could easily be the case there. 

It didn’t happen often, maybe a few times throughout the years, but it did. He couldn’t help it, really. And, even if it wasn’t normal, then so what? Nothing in their lives was normal, they only had each other, and Sam couldn’t let anyone destroy that. He kept telling himself the guy was no real danger, but that didn’t help in the slightest.

And, even if Gunnar didn’t do anything wrong, anything at all, was it that bad of Sam to feel both sadness and relief when he was ripped to shreds by the hellhounds? He was already dead anyway, right?


End file.
